Wings of a Butterfly
by Fluttery Butterfly
Summary: Through a muggle studies project, Blaise and Seamus slowly fall in love. . . but . . . you'll have to read to find out. . .


**Wings of a Butterfly**

'No one can make you feel inferior without your consent'  
- Eleanor Roosevelt

This is one of those things that I thought of but didn't have much of an idea as to where it was going. I do now though, so you know. It's for Franc, who also loves this ship.

None of the characters/settings belong to me , just the personalities/ plot line . . . .

**Chapter 1**

I don't know much about myself but what I do know I'll try to tell you. Who ever you are. This is a huge step for me though, trusting an unknown person/thing. Cynical, that what I am. No matter how good the moment is, there has always been a better one in the past or will be in the future.

I let me heart rule my head, then refuse to believe and/or think about the questions and answers it comes up with. A bit like the Game. The Game is a game where you're no allowed to think about the Game or you've lost. So the more you try to not think about it the more you do think about it therefore the more often you lose. In fact it's impossible to win.

You're very special you know, having me ramble on about mine and Seamus' private games, even Draco doesn't know about. And it's now at the mere thought of him that my hearts going to beat to fast and I break out in a cold sweat.

Its not that I can help it or anything. It just happens when I think about him or someone mentions him in general conversation. Which isn't often mind. I mean, the only Gryffindors who have to honour of being a topic of conversation in the Slytherin common room are the Golden Trio. And it's mainly only different ways of how everyone wants to dispose of them.

One of the favourites and most common suggestions is binding and gagging them, then pulling out each individual hair off their heads before putting them in big Hessian sacks, beating with sporks and wooden spoons, then throwing them off the top of the astronomy tower and feeding the remains to their beloved Hagrid.

But that's irrelevant. Knowing my luck you'll end up being a Gryffindor – not that that's bad or anything. Like I said before, it's mainly only the Golden Trio we want to maim.

Anyway, this, erm . . ., journal I'm writing is meant to tell the reader, i.e. me, and sort of you, about me. Which really makes no sense what so ever. Since when has Muggle Studies made any sense? We're supposed to be studying Muggles, so I could possibly vaguely understand the Muggle borns having to write this crap. But why the 'pure bloods' too? Whatever.

Okay . . . next time I write this I'll tell you some stuff about me. So you won' have to read my inconsistent rambling. But 'til then . . . au revoir.

Teehee. Bet you didn't know I could speak French. See! I've told you something about moi. Yeah . . . I'll shut up now . . .

Hello again stranger. Okay, I was reading through what I wrote yesterday at breakfast, and I have one thing to ask you. Why didn't you tell me I was rambling and talking so much rubbish? I know it's meant to be about me and my thoughts, feelings etc . . but I mean come on!

So from now on I'm going to be normal. Or as normal as I can manage. Now here's that stuff about me I promised :

**Name: **Blaise Nathaniel Zabini**  
**

**Height: **6'1"**  
**

**Age: **16

**Righty / Lefty: **Lefty**  
**

**School: **Hogwarts

**House: **Slytherin

**Eye colour: **on a good day lime green, on a bad day bright sort of turquoise**  
**

**Shoe Size:** 10**  
**

**Pets: **Owl, Dracular**  
**

**Siblings: **none . . . . **  
**

**Boy Friend/Girl Friend: **neither. . .

**Crush: **yes . . . . But even you don't need to know who he is . . .  
**  
****Best friend that's a boy: **Draco Luke Malfoy

**Best friend that's a girl: **Hannah Danielle Abbott

**About guys . . .  
**

**Boxers or Briefs: **Boxers

**Does size matter: **Hell yeah**  
**

**Six-pack or Muscular Arm: **Arm**  
**

**Body or Personality: **Pretty close but probably personality

**Ear Pierced or not: **Not**  
**

**Sporty or Outdoorsy: **Sporty

**Good Guy or Bad Guy: **Good**  
**

**Light Hair/ Dark Hair: **Light**  
**

**Hat or no Hat: **No hat**  
**

**Tan or No Tan: **No Tan**  
**

**Favourite Colour: **Pink

Now that you know all there is to know about the almighty Blaise Zabini, I'm going to start using this thing as a proper journal so, you know, bare with me who ever you are . . .

Shaky said we have to hand these in tonight so he can distribute them in the morning. But I suppose you know that already, what with being in Advanced Muggle Studies together. Oh. I found out why we have to write these. Apparently it has something to do with a Muggle school lesson called English, where they write loads and practise their English. Makes sense. Sort of.

Did you have fun reading this? Love me 3 xx


End file.
